HawkeyMargaret
by Janajkka
Summary: Nenaplněná láska Hawkeyho a Margaret přetrvává i po válce, jak to s nimi bude dál? Je šance na lásku mezi nimi? I know, this is not english language, I apologize .. my english is bad, but I try to translate. Thank you for your patience.


HM

Kapitola č. 1

Ležela večer v armádní posteli ve stanu a čekila se usnout. Nějak to nešlo. Proč? Večer před tím, než usnula hnědé, s hlavou plnou plánů, co bude dělat, bude vypadat z téhle smradlavé díry zvané Korejská válka. Tokio? Švédsko? Byla plná euforie, plná rozletu. Strašně se těšila, na novou zemi, nové lidi, její život jí ukazoval směr. Proč to je dnes večer jinak? Co je vlastně jinak? Nic se přeci nezměnilo. Jen dala sbohem lidí, kteří milují. Které si pustila k tělu blíž jako nikoho jiného. Jen mám polibek od mužů, máte oči vidět, když zavře ty svoje.

Po příjezdu do 8063 se hlásí u hlavního sestry, vaše přítelkyně armádního fracka Lorreine. Hned se vrhla do práce. Na zranění od 4077 zranění ještě nebyli zranění a byli zraněni víc, než tamní doktoři očekávali. Balila se právě i 121. evakuační. Lorreine jí stačila přivítat nervózním úsměvem a leteckým polibkem a hned ji vtáhla do soukolí, kteří margaret tak dobře znala. Byla vděčná, často řešila nepohodlné myšlenky prací.

Večer odpadla do Mess stanu ke kávě, sotva stačila mít otevřené oči. Lorreine se stalo, když jste připojila. Konečně si se svou přítelkyní promluvit. Lorreine byla nadšená, odjížděla do států, zamilovala se do jednoho zraněného vojáka a odjížděla jednou za druhé. Margaret vyprávěla o svých plánech, kam bude umístěna, nemohla se dočkat. Vaši zkoumavým očím svou přítelkyni neušlo zvláštní smutný záblesk v očích Margaret. Bylo ale příliš brzo (nebo pozdě?) Se na to zeptat. Ráno moudřejší večeře, obě se žádáme, vyspat, pomyslela si.

Ráno přišel příliš brzo, ale Margaret byla velmi rychle na nohou jako za poslední tři roky zvyklá. S Lorreine a vaše sestrami připravené pacienty na evakuaci do Soulu a do států. Šimování v žaludku ale bylo stále silnější a žádalo si stále větší pozornost. Byla jsem tak nadšená, plná euforie, pomyslela si. Co se děje? Co je špatně?

Vyprovodila poslední sanitku a otočila se směrem do tábora. Ten pohled jí píchnul v hrudi. Vidíte jeden padající stan za druhé. Stejně, jako předešlý den, se dívala na padající stany místa, které čekají na poslední tři roky, které čekají na tvůj domovem. Byli jste více doma, než kdykoli poznala za celý svůj život, pomyslela si se smutkem jako trochou trpkosti. A teď končí. Opět. Měla bych být zvyklá, pomyslela si. Jsem armádní fracek se dvěma kufry, kteří v pohybu. Proč mě pohled na padající stany tak bolí?

Poslední noc v 8063 a ráno odjíždíme. Rozprchněte se na všechny strany a začněte žít naše životy, jak chcete se nic nestalo. Jak žádá žádnou válka. Vrátíme se do normálního světa. Budeme ale můj stejní? Určitě ne. Válka nás všechny změnila a změnila nás nenávratně. Pocit v žaludku, který od včerejšího dne ignoruje, nabývá obludných rozměrů. Měla nalinkovaný život, zářivou budoucnost, našlápnuto na nádhernou kariéru - proč nezpívá a nejásá? Předť přeci odjíždí z téhle smradlavé díry! Celé ty tři roky se těšila na chvíli, až uslyší ticho míru a uvidí padající stany. Nemohla se dočkat! Snila o této chvíli. Snila o chvíli, až vytáhne odsud paty a odjede do civilizace přece!  
Ví proč ... protože vaše srdce nechává v Koreji.

Kapitola č. 2

Jedu domů. Konečně jedu domů. Skončilo to. Peklo je u konce. Končí krysy ve stanech, příšerné jídlo, nekonečná řada hodin na operačním sále střídaná x dny nekonečné nudy. Končí zranění mladých mužů, končí zbraně, končí bezesné noci plné bombardování, končí nesnesitelné vedro (nebo zima) ve stanech. Začíná normální život. Normální nemoci, normální úrazy, rodinné výlety do obchoďáků, debaty o počasí, drby ze showbyznysu, hádky o malichernosti. Normální civilizace. Budu ale já ještě někdy normální?, Pomyslí si Hawkey.

Letím nad Korejí ve vrtulníku a mám pocit, že k nejsem já. Že se díváte na sebe a na všechno kolem zlých jiných, vnější, cizí strany. Všechno mě míjí. Krajina, hluk vrtulníku, nekončící vodopád slovenský pilot, který se těší domů. Vypráví o své rodině, o svém rodném městě. Je rád, že tuhle pekelnou válku přežil ve zdraví. Nemůže se dočkat, až bude sedět doma se ženou u stolu a nedělního oběda.  
Jedu domů. Je mi to jedno.

Kapitola č. 3

Již měsíc je Margaret v nemocnici v Soulu. Armáda čeká, než zvedne kotvy a evakuuje vše z cizí země zpět do USA. MASHe jsou již zrušené, evakuační nemocnice a první pomoci. Zbývá pár stanic v Soulu a Margaret, kteří mají poslední zranění, než má odcestovat do Švédska. Není šťastná. Ale pracuje na 110%, dělá, co se jí řekne, na to je zvyklá, nic nového. Nový divoký pocit kolem žaludku, který doprovází její myšlenky na budoucnost. Kde je její dřívější nadšení?

Na její vkus až příliš často ji zaměstnávají vzpomínky na 4077. Na tamější lidi. Na její rodinu. Plukovník Potter jí byl více otcem za méně 18 měsíců než deset za celý život. Zjistila, že muž může být armádním důstojníkem a může přestat být otcem. Proč to říkáš, že nešlo? Podřízené omlouvala armádou… může přeci sloužit, dělat, co se mu řekne. Proto chtěla být sama v armádě. Aby se mu přiblížila, aby byla s někým a díky, kdo měl na ni čas. Byl na ni pyšný. Byl jí otcem. Špatně se jí přiznává, že k práci možná až tak úplně nic. Radar, s jeho nevinností, jasně neztratil ani po dvouletých službách na takovém místě. Obdivuhodné. Uchoval si sám sebe a nezlomilo ho to. Jeho víra a láska k lidem a přírodě byla čistá, pro ni uklidňující. A plná naděje, že zlo jednou může skončit a dobro zvítězí. Samaďte strach, že věřit. Viděla a zažila příliš mnoho. BJ… zvláštní muž. Stabilní, pozitivní, veselý. Chvílema až svatouškovský. Každý párkrát čeká, že je člověk a umí selhat. Při bližším pohledu je vidět, že je uzavřený a má své soukromí, které dobře dobře kryje vaše otevřené oči a pozitivitou. Ano, byl dobrý. Ale měl váš svět, kam nikoho náhodlal pustit, nehledě na to, jak mu byl člověk blízko. Rozhodněte o sobě a svém životě sám, a to se jí líbilo, imponovalo vás do. Klingera si dlouho nevšímala, jeho otevřená rebelie proti armádě vyklouzávala přes paragraf 8 se jí hnusil. Byl pro ni zbabělec. Srab, co hraje sám na sebe a nehody bránit své zemi. Nestál jí ani za pohled. Časem je vidět, že má srdce a že ho má na pravém místě. V tom momentěch prokázal, že má odvahu postavit se za věci, které mají za sebou. Že má hodnoty. Jen má svůj vlastní způsob, jak bojovat s tímhle pekelným přítelem, kde všichni uvízli. Uvízli? Najednou se zarazila ve svých úvahách. Od kdy jste se dostali do armády - mohli jste se podívat do Korejských válečků - uvažovali jako o „uvíznutí"? Když sem byla převedena, byla na velmi hrdá. Nejčastěji po třech letech je to uvíznutí? Zjišťuje, jak ostatní nejsou sami, kteří jsou za ty tři roky změnili… Hawkey… Nesnášela ho. Nejsou to autority, jejich vyšší šarži. Její zásluhy v armádě, její postavení. Hezoun s modrým očima, umělé píchnout do živého. možná tím, že máte možná i špatnou slabost. Ale byl velmi šarže, možná pro ni nepřípustný, zbytečný. Život byl možná snadšší, před těmi třemi lety, povzdychla si.

Kapitola č. 4

Hawkey se prochází sám po pláži v Maine. Je už měsíc doma, ve společnosti vašeho otce, ve vašem domě, na místě, kde vyrůstal celý život. Váš vlastní pocit, že je ve vašem vlastním životě cizincem. Tráví hodně času osamělými procházkami po pobřeží. Nevyhledává společnost, ostatní. Nemluví s lidmi. Neví, o čem se s nimi bavit. Neumí mluvit o počasí, o drbech ze společnosti, o bolavém palci paní X doma, za rohem jeho ulice, o nástupu dvojčata a paní Y do první třídy. Už neumí tlachat. A zjišťuje, že se neumí smát. Nemyslí na Koreu, nestýská se mu. Po čem taky? Krysí bažinec? Polévka, co se dala krájet, a průsvitná káva? Být po lokálním ponořeném ve vnitřnostech sotva dospělých dětí? To opravdu nechybí. Musí uznat, že dobré jídlo a péče o jeho milého otce mu dělá dobře. Na tolik známém pobřeží Zátoky pláňat příjemnéí, že se snaží uzdravuje. Vaše dobréí díry ve vašem duši, o tom ví, že nikdy nezacelí. Že se dá jen naučit žít.

Kapitola č. 5

Margaret opět balila věci, opouští nemocnici v Soulu. Je tam poslední. Lorreine je už dávno pryč, lidi z 4077 jsou pryč. Je zvyklý být s přáteli, kteří se cítí podivně sama.

Nemíří do Švédska, ale do států. Její převelení se na poslední chvíli změnilo. Měla nespecifikovaný dlouhý čas v Seattlu a dlouhou pojede do Evropy. Bude čekat na další rozkaz. Jako vždy.

Sedí v letadle a přemýšlí. Nikdy tolik nepřemýšlela, vždycky její život byl nalinkovaný. Je to opravdu i teď, ale tentokrát ji v rámci programu doprovází myšlenky. Nikdy nepřemýšlela o smyslu toho, kde av čem žije. Bylo jí to dáno rozkazem, tak že žila, nezpochybňovala to. Ale teď?

Již se blíží nohama půdy, kde lze tři roky. Důvěrně známá půda, a snadno se jí líbíla jiná. A tentokrát věděla, proč má tento pocit - půda se nezměnila, změnila se ona. Změnila se od základu.

Od myšlenek na její změnu je jen krůček k mužům, kteří tuhle změnu nastartoval. K černovlasému armádou pohrdajícímu doktorovi. Kdoví, kde je mu konec. Co asi dělá? Jak se má? Ráda od věděla.

Kapitola č. 6

Druhý měsíc doma se chýlí ke konci. Hawkey již pracoval v místní nemocnici, ve které pracují i jeho otec. Prozatímní poloviční úvahyzek, necítí se ještě k návratu. I když Sidney Freedman říkal, že se dá do práce vrátit co nejdřív, aby se mohla plně uzdravit, stále tvoj hlavě moc nevěří. Připadá si jako jestřáb s polámanými křídly. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že se mu to stane. Že prožije nervové zhroucení. Předchozí se cítit tak špatně. Volný. Nedosažitelný. Krom vlivu jeho první lásky Carley bylo jeho nitro vždy dobře uzavřeno svému okolí. Žádná z mnoha sestřiček v MASHi se za tuhle hradbu nedostala. Bylo to tak bezpečné, být zavřen za ostnatým drátem. Druhá strana mince je ale osamělost. A kdo je v táboře, kdo sám, špatný problém tuhle osamělost řešit mnoho schůzkami se liší osamělými. Chybí mu láskyplná náruč jeho mámy, dnes více než kdy jindy. Ona mu rozuměla i beze slov. Moc mu chybí.

Chodí na procházky po pobřeží stejnými cestami, jako chodci, kteří se blíží blíže. Přemýšlí, jak má dál žít svůj život. Dělat, jakože se nic nestalo, jako to bylo po smrti jeho matky? Je to vůbec řešení a umí to vůbec ještě? Možná by uměl, kdo ho Sidney nepřinutil si vzpomenout na deset okamžiků v autobuse. Teď už ví, že není cesty zpět. Prožil válku a změnil ho. Už neumí předstírat, že se nic neděje. Že se ho nic nedotýká. Už nemusí být želva v krunýři. Teď je spíš uzavřený, protože mu nikdo nerozumí. Nemáš o tom mluvit. Pokud jde o mluvil, není si jistý ... Všichni chtějí nechal za sebe. BJ, plukovník Potter, Trapper, Margaret ... Margaret. Vzpomene si na ni častěji, než je mu milé. Je to jediná žena, která má pod kůží. Které se otevřel se všemi emocemi. Kterou pustil za svůj ostnatý drát. Kdyby tohle posledné Trapperovi, asi se zlomil v pase smíchy. Na, Hawkey, uvažoval o Margaret jako o své blízké kamarádce. Ale ano, to se mu opravdu stala. Chybí mu. Ale ví, že nemá smysl o tom uvažovat. Ona je plně oddaná své kariéře, armáda. Určitě je někdo v cizině, užívá si práci, jak si vysnila. Těžko od jeho spokojené v Zátoce Pláňat, v malém městě daleko od záři velkoměst. S humry a šuměním mořem na plážích. S mým. Zlomený doktorem, o kterém byl dříve připraven, že ho nic nedostane. A teď ho válkavala. v malém městě daleko od záři velkoměst. S humry a šuměním mořem na plážích. S mým. Zlomený doktorem, o kterém byl dříve připraven, že ho nic nedostane. A teď ho válkavala. v malém městě daleko od záři velkoměst. S humry a šuměním mořem na plážích. S mým. Zlomený doktorem, o kterém byl dříve připraven, že ho nic nedostane. A teď ho válkavala.

Proč o tom vůbec uvažuje ? Margaret je kamarádka, nic víc. Sám to přijmout. Sám určil pravidla po té noci v opuštěné chatě. A je to správné, jsou příliš odlišné, aby z toho něco bylo. Vaši nezabrání svým myšlenkám zabloudit za svého.

Kapitola č. 7

Zpět ve Stoupit. Třetí měsíc od konce Korejské války Margaret pracuje jako zástupce vrchní sestry ve vojenské nemocnici sv. Magdaleny v centru Seattlu, ve městě Washington. Má spoustu práce, jasný řádek, jasný systém velení, jak si vždy přála. Uklidňuje ji do, potvrzuje to pocit jistoty a bezpečí, která znala z armády celý život. Ale ne pocit naplnění. Stále ji pronásledují v noci noční můry a ve dne neodbytné myšlenky. Najednou jí to nedostatečí a příjemí do velmi zřetelně. Už to není jen tísnivý pocit v žaludku, pod tou vší euforií. Už je to hlavní pocit s docela jasnými obrysy. Přemýšlí, jak naplnit prázdné místo ve vaší nitru. Stýská se jí. Najednou se jí krysy, bahno a bombardování v Koreji nezdá tak hrozné. Dokonce s úžasem zjišťuje, že se tam nejradši vrátila.

Ve městě Seattle chce i její otec, chce mu být na blízku. Za deset měsíců, abyste mohli pracovat, viděli jen jednou. Táta nemá čas, bohužel.

Tu noc pohodlná služba. A vzpomíná, jak jinak. Na post-op v MASHi. Je to tu tak jiné, profesionálnější, civilizovanější. Chybí jí sestry, se kterými se dělají časy spřátelila. Chybí jí doktoři, kteří dříve nesnášela a stali se z nich její nejbližší přátelé. Chybí jí, jak ji uměli rozzuřit k nepříčetnosti, ale i rozesmát. Proč vlastně známý z nich nezavolá?

Druhý den realizovala své myšlenku. Zvedla telefon a kontaktujte operátora o připojení do San Francisca, Mill Valley.

"Svatozář?"

"BJ, jsi ty?" Tady Margaret! Jak se máš? "

"Margaret?" To je úžasné tě slyšet! Jak se máš? Co děláš, kde pracujíš? "Druhý hlas na konci telefonu zněl velmi překvapeně a velmi potěšeně.

„Ve Seattle v nemocnici, jsem sestra na chirurgii. Jak ty? A vašee rodina? ", Ptá se Margaret. Je tak příjemný slyšet příjemný hlas.

„Máme se dobře. Používáme si život, jeden druhý. Hledám doktora v místní nemocnici asi před měsícem, do té doby jsem byl doma s Peg a Erin, nemůžu se svými pořádáním nabažit.  
Neříkala jsi, že pojedeš do Evropy? "

"Ano, nemohu být v úmyslu, ale chtěla jsem strávit svůj čas blízko mého otce a pravděpodobně problém s mým převelením do států."

"Poslyš, možná se mi, že máš smutný hlas ...". BJ měl vždycky šestý smysl na pocity druhých, pomyslela si Margaret.

„Ano, trochu… otec nemá moc času. A já si tu někdy nemůžu zvyknout. Práce je v pohodě. Ale nevím ne ... byla jsem zvyklá na jiné lidi. Dlouho se mi líbí se otevřít, a já jsem se sblížila s vámi, ale teď jsem k nějaké nejde. Chybíte mi všichni. "

„Nechceš přijet k nám na víkend? Promluvíme si. ", Navrhuje BJ s nadějí v hlase.

"Nevím, nevadilo do?"

„Určitě ne, Peg i Erin budou moc rády. Uděláme si piknik, pokecáme, bude fajn. "

"Dobře, děkuju, BJ!", S radostí souhlasí Margaret. "Uvidíme se!"

„Těším se! Nashle zatím, Margaret! "

O víkendu si Margaret sbalila pár kousků oblečení, dárky pro Erin, Peg a BJ a vyrazila směr Mill Valley.

BJ ji očekával na letišti. Ji uvid uvid uvid ji roz roz roz, roz, roz, Margaret se smála, jako už dlouho ne. Nebyl to jak návrat domů! BJ si stále dovolal svůj knírek, Margaret nechtěla nechat bez komentářů. "Musím se na to zeptat Peg, co na to říká!" Smála se.

Nasedli k BJ do auta a vyrazili směr Mill Valley. Po cestě si povídali o všech možnýchm, o svých životech, o práci. BJ byl velmi spokojený ve svém domě, s dobou a příliš časově náročnou prací. S Peg plánuje výstavbu nového domu na pozemku, který zakoupí v době jeho služeb u MASHe. Margaret vyprávěla o své práci ao svých myšlenkách. BJ ji chápe, se se mu stýská.

„Víš, Margaret, lék na mou stýskání je moje rodina, Peg a Erin. Taky bys to mohl udělat. "

„To není tak jednoduché, BJ. Asi musela opustit armádu, armáda s mateřskou dovolenou měly důstojnické moc nepočítá. "

"Co by se stalo, když bys opustila armádu?", Zeptá se jemně BJ.

„Můj otec od nepochopilu. Nikdy by mi to neodpustil, to nemůžu udělat. Vkládá do mě své naděje. "

„Ano? A kolikrát tě za tu dobu viděl? "

"Já vím ...", zamyslí si Margaret. "Můžete to nemůžu udělat. Ale děkuju za vaše porozumění, BJ.", Otočila se po chvilce na uživatele vděčně.

"Kdykoli, Margaret." Jsi jedna z mých nejbližších přátel. Měl jsem přátele před Koreou, ale skutečné přátele jsem našel až tam. "

"Takové zážitky, které jsme prošli, spojují lidi, které by normální okolnosti asi nikdy nespojili.", Uvažuje Margaret nad vzpomínkou na minulé společné chvíle.

"Ano."

Chvíli na to BJ zaparkoval auto přes svůj malý domek, ze špatného vyběhla malá tříletá holčička následovaná hezkou mladou ženou, Peg.

"Vítám vás, majore Houlihenová!", Vyšla jí s úsměvem vstříc.

"Říkejte mi Margaret, prosím!"

„Děkuji, já jsem Peggy. Už jsem to o tobě slyšela tolik, že mám pocit, že tě známá už několik let. "

"To jsme na tom druhém", smála se Margaret. "BJ 95% tvůj volný čas strávil vyprávěním o tobě a Erin."

„Moni něň!" Pozdravila malá kudrnatá blonďatá holčička a zvědavě si nově příchozí „tetu" prohlížela. Margaret a klekla k Erin na zem, podala jí ruku a představila se: „Ahoj, ty musíš být Erin. Tvůj táta mi ukazoval tvoje fotky. Jsi moc hezká holka. Snad mi říkat toto Maggie, chce chceš. "

"Maggie ?!" nemohl si pomoct BJ a smál se, až ho jeho žena plácla do ramene.

Za běžné smíchu vešli k Hunnicatovým domům.

Kapitola č. 8

BJ s rodinkou a Margaret vyjeli na piknik. Ukázali jí všechny hezká místa v Mill Valley. Erin pobíhala po louce a honila motýly, Peg servírovala poslate BJ rozpaloval gril. Margaret seděla na dece a sledovala, jak celá rodina funguje, jak jsou nadšení, že jsou spolu. Bylo to pro něco nového, tohle nikdy nezažila. Její táta byl vždy položeným výzbrojem, ta byla určena. I před rodinou, před teb. Její máma byla vždy tak vzdálená, žila ve svém světě a na vnějším světě moc času neměla. Nikdy se neusadili, nikdy nebylo místo, kde by mohla zakořenit, často se stěhovali, že to nemělo smysl. Začínáme očekávat a hledat, posléze očekila, že je snadšší na nedělat. Dlouho čekáme, než ti, kdo jsou na místě, vezmi si mezi sebou a když už ješ na místě a na cestách si můžeš, stěhujete se zase pryč a přijdeš o ně. Tady ale přátelství čeká. Čtyři měsíce po konci války v Koreji se BJjemným způsobem, jak se vám rozloučili včera. Líbí se jí to.

Sněhové výtečky posílají maso na grilu se tváří jako, že ostatní hosté budou hotové. Peg šla pro Erin, které se ale ještě nechtělo jít jíst. BJ a Margaret na dece osaměli.

"Jsi s někým ze 4077 v cestě?", Ptala se Margaret BJje.

„Ano. Volal jsem plukovníka Pottera. Odešel do důchodu. Žije s Mildred na ranči a užitá si života. Možná se ještě vrátí k lékařství, ale zatím dělá jen manžela paní Potterové, jak sliboval deset předposlední večer, než jsme se rozloučili. "

„To je úžasné! Ráda bych ho slyšela, chybí mi… "zavzpomínala s úsměvem Margaret.

„Také jsem jednou mluvil s Charlesem. Byla to spíš náhoda. Moje sestra bydlí v Bostonu a odvezí ji do nemocnice se zápalem slepého střeva. Volal jsem tam, jak se má, představuje, že mi tamní sestra předala k telefonu Charlese. Nebyl sice její ošetřující lékař, ale ani velí celému oddělení a vzal si to, když čekil, že volám já. Bylo to příjemné, byl jsem překvapen, nečekal jsem takovou reakci od Charlese. Spíš bych čekal, že o nikom z nás už neměl chtít slyšet. "

"Ach, Charlesi." Na světě snad není nikdo jemu podobný ... Ráda bych ho někdy viděla. "

"To je dobrý nápad, Margaret." Plukovník Potter nás pozval k dispozici na ranč. Co jstechom přijeli všichni? "

„Myslíš? Co Hawkey? ", Ptá se opatrně Margaret. Celou dobu se snaží vyhrátla téma o něm.

"Volal jsem mu.", Pokrčil rameny BJ a přes obličej mu přeběhl smutný výraz. "Je to čas, který si můžete odpočinout od času navštěvuje Sidney Freedman, byl převelen do New Yorku."

Na dece nastalo ticho. Každý přemýšlel svým způsobem o Hawkeyem. O tom, jak se změnil. Když ho Margaret uviděla poprvé, pomyslela si něco o arogantním nesympatickém armádou pohrdajícím šaškovi. Nestál jí ani za pohled. Vždy hleděla vzhůru. Pokud v úrovni jejího pohledu byla vyšší šarže, tak houby zle. Pak šel čas a nemohla ignorovat jeho špičkové chirurgické schopnosti. Tomu se vyrovnala už snad jen jeho schopnost honit sukně všech jejích sester v táboře. Nerada, ale přiznávala, že ho začala obdivovat. Jeho zaujetí pacientem a touha se pro jejich dobro obětovat, byla příkladná. Dlouho se nenáviděli a jejich hlasité střety názorů byly známé po celém táboře. Postupem času ale ostří jejich hádek bylo otupováno, hlavně proto, že jim nakonec oběma šlo o to samé – udržení co nejvyššího procenta přeživších raněných, co nejlepší péče. Pamatuje si, jak přijel do Koreje jako mladý černovlasý kluk, rebel s modrýma jiskřícíma očima, bojující s násilím humorem svým vlastním. Když odjížděl, vypadal jako starý muž. Prošedivělý, s pohaslýma očima. Co asi dělá teď?

Zbytek dne si užili Hunnicatovi s Margaret v přátelském a humorném duchu. Večer poté, co uložili Erin spát, BJ nalil tři skleničky u hořícího krbu. Ráno Margaret odjíždí domů, večer téhož dne jí začíná směna. BJ přiložil do krbu, Margaret si vzala jednu ze skleniček a čekala, až přijde Peg z horního patra. Přiťukli si, ale Peg skleničku odložila.

„Co se děje?", ptala se zmatená Margaret.

„No, nechtěla jsem s tím přijít dřív, než to budu vědět jistě, ale tohle příštích 7 měsíců nebudu moct pít."

„Jeeeeeee!", vykřikl divoce BJ a začal radostí tančit po pokoji. Šťastný objal Peg a zatočil se s ní dokola. Margaret byla dojatá, zamáčkla slzu a objala je oba. Jejich štěstí ji dojímalo a dotýkalo se jejího osamělého srdce. Armáda byla vždycky to, co jsem chtěla, pomyslela si. Proč mám pocit, že tohle je ještě mnohem víc?

Celý večer si povídali a Margaret pak musela jít spát, ráno brzo vstává. Poté, co se ráno rozloučila s Peg a Erin, ji BJ odvezl na letiště. Byla ráda, že zavolala svému příteli, že sem jela. Z krásně stráveného víkendu bude čerpat ještě dlouho.

Kapitola č. 9

Po příjezdu domů si krátce odpočinula a už se musela připravovat do práce, noční služba. Těšila se. Milovala svou práci. Vždy to byla alfa a omega jejího života, držela se jí v neklidných dobách jako kotvy. A tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak.

Po příjemně stráveném víkendu ve společnosti BJ, Peg a Erin se cítila příjemně osvěžená. Plánovala, že v dohledné době zavolá Charlesovi. Věděla od svého strýce Boba, že je stále zaměstnán v Bostonské nemocnici u Milosrdných a BJ jí to svým telefonátem nemocné sestře potvrdil. Je ráda, že se mu daří a těší se, až ho uslyší. Obdivuje ho za jeho noblesu a bonton, o který nepřišel ani v těch nejmizernějších podmínkách, ve kterých byl nucen přebývat. Ano, samozřejmě, byl často „na pěst" svým chováním a průpovídkami po dobu pobytu. Ale nikdo nikdy nezlomí ducha Winchestera a v tom dodržel slovo.

Jediné, co jí krabatí čelo vráskami, jsou myšlenky na Hawkeye. Má o něj starost. Počítala s tím, že je aspoň ve spojení s BJ, se svým nejlepším přítelem. Ví, jak špatně nesl loučení. A ví, jak špatně nesl, že s Trapperem se rozloučit nemohl. To, že s ním BJ ještě od konce války nemluvil, jí otřáslo.

Kapitola č. 10

Čtvrtý měsíc je u konce a Hawkey si pomalu zvyká na staronové prostředí, ve kterém je. Do práce již chodí na plný úvazek, na doporučení Sidneyho Freedmana, kterého vídá každé tři týdny a mluví s ním.

Známé a hřejivé prostředí jeho domova a jeho milujícího otce mu pomáhá se z toho všeho vzpamatovat. Člověk by už ani nehádal, že byl přes tři roky lékařem v Korejské válce. Vypadá a zdá se jako normální člověk. Dokonce již komunikuje s lidmi, občas udělá i vtípek. Přesto i nadále chodí sám na dlouhé procházky po pobřeží. Ví, že jeho táta má starost. Také ví, že zrzavá dáma z města, co si stěžovala na úporné bolesti hlavy a hledala specialistu, mu poslal do cesty on, aby ho rozptýlila. Ano, dřív to fungovalo, ženy byly pro něj rozptýlením. Teď měl ale pocit, že mu to nic neříká. Že mu ona nic neříká. A zřejmě ani žádná jiná. Netestoval to. Ale na co taky? Vždyť na tom nezáleží. Na ničem nezáleží. Věci, co se staly, už nezmění. On to nebyl schopný změnit, zabránit tomu, aby se staly. Proč by teda na něm mělo záležet? Proč by měl být šťastný? Za co?

Už je zase v těch myšlenkách, o kterých mluví se Sidneyem a o kterých mu on říká, aby jim nepodléhal. Nechal projít myslí, ale nepodléhal. Nemůže zabránit všemu špatnému, co se v životě děje, takovou moc nemá. Ať chce nebo nechce, jednou tohle přesvědčení bude muset pustit a smířit se s tím, že špatné věci se dějí ať s ním nebo bez něj. Chtěl by mít tu moc, protože mu na tom záleží. Záleží mu na lidech, záleží mu na světě. Ale najít rovnováhu mezi tím, co změnit může a co změnit nemůže, je jeden z nejtěžších úkolů, které dostal. Možná právě z těchto zkušeností vzniká moudrost.

Nechal příjemný podzimní vánek od moře hladit jeho tvář. Nasával do sebe slanou vůni vzduchu a poslouchal racky, honící se na pobřeží za potravou. Nádherné místo, hladící duši. Je čas se vrátit, aby táta neměl starost.

Kapitola č. 11

„Jedu do Bostonu!", pomyslela si vesele Margaret. Koná se tam nějaká lékařská přednáška a Margaret se tam ihned přihlásila, jak to zjistila. Nemusela, je to trošku mimo její obor, ale je to příležitost, jak vidět Charlese. Utíká mu zavolat.

„Bostonskou nemocnici u Milosrdných, doktora Charlese Emersona Winchestera III. prosím." žádá o spojení operátorku.

„Doktor Winchester, prosím?"

„Tady Margaret, ahoj Charlesi! Jak se máš? Máš chvíli?"

„Margaret? Jsi to vážně ty? Moc rád tě slyším!", zareagoval překvapeně – ale mile překvapen – Charles. „Odkud voláš? Realizuješ své pracovní povinnosti ze severní Evropy, jak jsi plánovala ve 4077?"

„Ne, nechala jsem se převelet do Států a líbí se mi tu, pravděpodobně tu budu chtít zůstat.  
Jak se máš ty? Líbí se ti v práci, jsi spokojený?"

„Ano, je to nemocnice na úrovni a já jsem primář oddělení chirurgie."

„Gratuluji ti!", má radost Margaret.

„Děkuji!"

„Charlesi, budu mít cestu do Bostonu, je tam lékařské sympozium, ráda bych tě viděla. Co na to říkáš?"

„Ano. Jistě to bude milé shledání. Zajdeme spolu do jedné vybrané francouzské vinárny tady ve městě a popovídáme si."

„Dobře, už se těším. Budu mít volno ve středu od 3 hodin odpoledne."

„Skvělé. Na shledanou, Margaret."

„Na shledanou, Charlesi."

S tímto plánem si v úterý ráno Margaret zabalila kufr a vydala se na dlouhou cestu přes celé státy do Bostonu. Velmi se na svůj výlet těšila. Uvidí dalšího člena své „korejské rodiny", jak je v duchu nazývala. Cítila se šťastná a plná očekávání.

Když v úterý odpoledne přistála na letišti, nechala se taxíkem odvést do sjednaného hotelu v centru Bostonu. Navečeřela se, osprchovala a po krátkém odpočinku u knihy šla spát. Těšila se velmi na příští den, částečně i na přednášky, ale nejvíc na setkání s Charlesem. Její přátelé jí chybí. Byli dobrý kolektiv, užili si spolu hodně legrace a díky vzájemným vztahům a humoru přežili ty šílené podmínky, v kterých tři roky museli žít. S úžasem zjišťuje, že postupem času vzpomínky na špatné věci mizí a zůstávají jen ty dobré. Milovala na Charlesovi jeho gentlemanství, jeho velkorysost, vysoký rozhled a vzdělání, jeho vybraný vkus. Nikdy se s ním nenudila a co víc, cítila se s ním jako dáma v lepší společnosti. Jeho polibek na ruku při jejich rozloučení to vše jen korunoval. Doufá jen, že se má dobře a je šťastný. Což při jeho konzervativnosti a sešněrovanosti společností, ve které vyrůstal a ve které se pohybuje, nebude úplně jednouchá věc. Byla velmi zvědavá, jak se má.

Kapitola č. 12

„Charlesi, je velmi příjemné tě vidět!", vrhla se plna radosti Margaret Charlesovi do náruče. On s malým poloúsměvem počkal, až největší Margaretino nadšení pominulo, a nenápadně jí sundával její ruce ze svého krku. Nebyl přítelem takovýchto představení na veřejnosti, i když uvnitř sebe též cítil radost ze shledání. Podal Margaret ruku a s náznakem polibku na hřbet té její ji pozdravil:

„Dobrý den, Margaret. Vidím, že jsi dorazila v pořádku."

„Ano, cesta byla bez problémů a hotel je velmi pohodlný."

„Na ulici mám přistavené vozidlo s šoférem. Půjdeme, drahá?"

„Ano, samozřejmě, nemůžu se dočkat, až mi budeš vyprávět o sobě," zavěsila se Margaret do Charlesova nabídnutého rámě.

Řidič otevřel Margaret dveře vozidla a Charles jí pomohl nastoupit. Poté nastoupil sám. Auto je odvezlo k blízké vinárně, velmi na úrovni, velmi příjemné a pohodlné. Margaret se s úžasem rozhlížela po místnosti. Stěny až do stropu byly obestavěné regály s lahvemi vína všemožných značek světa, střídané policemi plné starobylých knih, vše ve vestavěném dřevěném masivním nábytku. Malá pohodlná křesílka byla potažená zeleným brokátem, na každém stolku byla malá lampička se zeleným sametovým stínítkem, které zářily teplým tlumeným světlem. V pozadí hrál jemně jazz, číšníci se pohybovali takřka neslyšně. Uprostřed místnosti hořel oheň v krbu. Vinárna byla z 2/3 zaplněná dámami a pány z lepší společnosti, kouříc doutníky a vychutnávajíc si výborná vína vybraných značek. Poté, co Margaret odevzdala svůj klobouk, rukavice a kabát úslužnému číšníkovi, Charles jí podal ruku a odvedl k jednomu ze stolečků pro dva. Usadil ji do křesílka a poté, co se ujistil, že sedí pohodlně, si sedl sám. Objednal u číšníka víno pro oba, poté se podíval přímo Margaret do očí a lehce se usmál:

„Líbí se ti tady?"

„Ano, velmi. Nikdy jsem v podobné vinárně nebyla."

„Ano, tomu věřím. Sem chodí vybraná bostonská společnost, chodí sem už roky můj otec a sjednává zde své obchody."

„Je to tu krásné", řekla upřímně Margaret, i když se cítila trošku stísněně. Měla strach, jestli se na takových místech umí chovat, pohybovat. Charlesův měkký pohled do jejích očí ji ale přesvědčil, že je vše v pořádku. Margaret ví moc dobře, že jakékoliv prohřešky proti etice umí dát Charles nevybíravě najevo.

„Pověz mi o sobě, jak se máš, co děláš." pobídla ho Margaret.

„Mám se dobře, děkuji. Starám se o celé oddělení špičkové a moderní nemocnice, tak jak jsem vždy chtěl. Velím několika doktorům a hlavním sestrám. Naše oddělení šlape jako hodinky, jsme nejlepší z celé nemocnice.", říká potěšen sám sebou s blahosklonným úsměvem, jak kdyby to snad někdy mělo být jinak.

„Ano, to mě nepřekvapuje," usmívá se Margaret. „A máš někoho ve svém životě? Potkal jsi někoho?"

„Byl jsem pozván na několik schůzek, ale nereflektoval jsem na tyto nabídky. Můj otec a jeho přítel guvernér sjednávají schůzku mezi mnou a jeho dcerou Roselin. Je to jediná dcera, dědička."

„Jak jinak," hihňá se Margaret. Potom ale zvážní. „A jsi šťastný? Opravdu šťastný, Charlesi?"

„Ano, jsem spokojený. Šťastný být netřeba. Důležité je, aby člověku vycházelo vše tak, jak si naplánuje a jak to chce. A to mi vychází. Mám důležitou a prestižní práci, postavení, příjem, a bohatou snoubenku z vyšší společnosti. Co víc si přát?" říká přesvědčivě Charles.

„Třeba lásku?" zeptá se opatrně Margaret.

„Láska se přeceňuje. Navíc je velmi nestálá. Nejstabilnější a nejlepší vztah je ten s rozumem a když si navíc ti dva lidi ještě vyhovují, je to ideální stav. Nehledám a nepotřebuji nic víc".

„No, jestli to tak opravdu chceš a cítíš ve v tom dobře, tak jsem ráda za tebe a moc ti gratuluji!" řekla s úsměvem Margaret. „A na to si přiťukneme."

„Na zdraví, ať stále kveteš jako do teď, Margaret!" říká tichým hlasem Charles.

„A teď mi řekni ty, Margaret, jak jsi na tom? Práce? Muži?"

„Práce je fajn, mám ji ráda. Jsem zástupce vrchní sestry v Seattlu v nemocnici sv. Magdaleny. Vrchní sestra půjde během pár let do důchodu a poté převezmu celé oddělení."

„To mě též nepřekvapuje, Margaret. Vždy jsi byla skvělá sestra, velmi disciplinovaná, velmi oddaná své práci. Máš před sebou skvělou kariéru odpovídající tvým schopnostem." Říká pyšně Charles. Vždy ji obdivoval za její vůdčí schopnosti, schopnosti přizpůsobit se situaci, zachování chladné hlavy v krizových situacích, vždy byl na ni spoleh.

„Děkuji, Charlesi, od tebe to je velmi milé slyšet, protože vím, že dokážeš ocenit kvalitu a zkritizovat nekvalitu."

Charles s úsměvem pokývnul hlavou, pozvedl svou křišťálovou skleničku s úzkou nohou a lehce se napil.

„Nemocnice sv. Magdaleny není tak velká, jako ta, ve které pracuješ ty. Ale je též velmi moderní a pracují v ní milí lidé." Při této větě se usmívala, ale na konci jí úsměv potemněl a přelétl přes oči lehký smutek.

„Co se děje, Margaret?" hned si toho všiml Charles.

„Chybí mi lidi ze 4077. Tady jsou lidi milí, přátelští. Ale ve 4077 jsme měli hlubší vztahy, byli jsme rodina. To prostředí způsobilo, že jsme se skamarádili i ti, kteří by se v normálním životě pravděpodobně ani nesetkali. Chybí mi to, ten pocit."

„Rozumím ti, Margaret. Máš pravdu v tom, že v normálním životě bychom se my všichni asi ani nesetkali, natož abychom se seznámili a už vůbec, abychom měli blízké vztahy. Což by alespoň v mém případě byla velká škoda, protože bych přišel o tento příjemný večer ve tvé společnosti." Mrkl na ni Charles.

„Díky, Charlesi." Usmála se Margaret a smutek se z jejích očí vytratil.

„No a muži? Samozřejmě jsou okolo mě muži a příjemní, oddaní své práci, ale nějak nemám myšlenky na vztahy." Dodala zamyšleně Margaret.

„Tomu nemůžu uvěřit, že by tak skvělou ženu jako jsi ty některý z mužů okolo tebe nechal být! Myslel jsem, že budeš přinejmenším zasnoubená," byl velmi překvapen, a trochu i potěšen, jak si nedobrovolně přiznával, Charles.

„Nějak mi to nejde jako dřív, víš, Charlesi? Uvolnit se, bavit se … hodně pracuji a pak bývám často uzavřená ve svých myšlenkách."

„Tak mi o těch myšlenkách řekni, Margaret." Zajímal se upřímně Charles, což Margaret překvapilo. Dřív nebyl zaujatý nikým než sám sebou. Nebyla sama, kdo přes válku prodělal velkou vnitřní změnu.

„Dřív bylo vše tak jasné. Vždy jsem měla místo určení, kam jsem šla. Vždy jsem měla cíl, kam můj život směřoval. Armáda velela mému životu od narození. První přes mého otce, potom jako můj vlastní zaměstnavatel. A muži byli vždy spojení s těmito cíli. Byla jsem nachystaná si vzít muže vysoké šarže a pokračovat v životě, na který jsem byla zvyklá. Ale v Koreji se vše nějak změnilo, zkomplikovalo. Našla jsem zde velmi blízké přátele. Vdala jsem se dle těchto mých plánů a velmi brzo rozvedla. Nefungovalo to, jak jsem byla přesvědčená, že fungovat bude. Nefungovalo vlastně nic. Všichni okolo mě mluvili o svých domovech, kam se z války vrátí, kam se těší. Nemohli se dočkat, až válka v Koreji skončí. Henry, Hawkey, BJ, plukovník Potter, ty. Ale já ne. Já se neměla kam vrátit. Můj domov byl momentálně tam, ve 4077. Díky tomu část mě nechtěla, aby válka skončila, na rozdíl od vás. Vy se vrátíte do svých domovů, ale mě se domov rozpadne. A tentokrát to pro mě bylo velmi bolestivé, protože proti svým zásadám jsem si vytvořila s vámi všemi vztahy. Proto jsem se rozhodla nechat se dočasně převelet do Států. Chci si vytvořit někde svůj domov a zapustit kořeny, a ne se nechat převelet do jiné války. Mám ale strach – a velký – že se to neobejde bez opuštění armády. S armádou nejde moc nikde zapustit kořeny. A s armádou nejde založit rodina", dodala potichu.

„Ach, Margaret, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to takto cítíš. Já svůj domov měl odjakživa. Navíc ještě posílený všemi ty pravidly a konzervativností vyšší společnosti, ke které moji rodiče patřili. Věděl jsem odjakživa, že o svůj domov určitě nepřijdu. Je nepřípustné, aby se v naší rodině někdo rozváděl. A i kdyby – vždycky v rodině Winchesterů zůstane sídlo v Bostonu, kde bydlíme, plus přilehlé nemovitosti patřící naší rodině." Zauvažoval nahlas Charles. „Rozumím tvým úvahám, Margaret. Musí to být pro tebe těžké uvažovat o odchodu z armády."

„Ano, to je. Bylo to vždy vše, co jsem měla. Otázka, jestli bych bez armády měla svého otce … A teď si říkám, že bych to možná měla zkusit bez ní."

„Věřím, že se ti podaří splnit si své sny a touhy." Připil Charles Margaret svojí sklenkou a oba se na chvíli odmlčeli pohrouženi do svých myšlenek. Jejich životy byly tak jiné.

„BJ mi říkal, že s tebou mluvil. To je skvělé!" vzpomněla si najednou Margaret.

„Ano. Když jsem zjistil, že je na telefonu kvůli své nemocné sestře, neodolal jsem, aby ten telefon nevzal. Přeci jen jsme víc jak rok sdíleli jeden stan, a to člověka zasáhne. Nemyslel jsem si, že ještě někdy promluvím s některým z těch dvou bažinných krys, ale nakonec jsem byl překvapen, že mě to potěšilo."

„To je dobře. A co Hawkey?" nakonec neodolala Margaret a zeptala se na muže, který tak často zaměstnává její mysl.

„S Piercem jsem nemluvil. Hunnicat říkal, že mu volal, ale nezastihl ho. Nevím o něm nic."

„Já také ne", dodala zamyšleně Margaret.

Tón jejího hlasu zaujal Charlese natolik, že pozvedl své oči od své znovu naplněné sklenky a zkoumavě se na Margaret podíval. Chvíli přemýšlel a pak se jen tak podotkl:

„No nebyl na tom duševně nejlépe poslední týdny před koncem války. Možná by stálo za to se s ním spojit a zjistit, zda už je na tom líp."

„Ano, to máš pravdu. Strávila jsem víkend v Mill Valley u BJovy rodiny. BJ si dělá starosti. Volal mu dvakrát a nikdy ho nezastihl. Hawkey mu prý nezavolal zpět."

„A ty? Děláš si starosti?" zeptal se Charles.

Po chvíli váhání Margaret přiznala: „Ano, dělám."

„Vím, že jste měli mezi sebou velmi intenzivní střídavý vztah." Pobídl ji ve vyprávění potichu Charles.

„Ano, já vím. Naše nesnášenlivost a hádky byly v táboře pověstné", zasmála se Margaret. „A nakonec se z nás stali blízcí přátelé. Obdivovala jsem ho pro jeho pracovní nasazení, spolehlivost, obětavost."

„Ano, Pierce byl bezpochyby výborný chirurg, o tom nemohu polemizovat." Pousmál se Charles při vzpomínce na to, jak jinak otravný jeho druhý spolubydlící byl.

„Margaret, proč mu nezavoláš, když máš o něj starost? Nebo jinak – proč za ním nezajedeš? Crabapple Cove je odsud poměrně blízko, myslím tak za dvě hodiny bys měla být tam." Zeptal se Charles.

„Já nevím, Charlesi. Ty myslíš, že bych měla?" polekala se nad tou představou Margaret.

„Za zkoušku nic nedáš. Co se může stát? Přinejhorším na tom budeš stejně, jako teď. Nebudeš o něm nic vědět."

„To máš pravdu …" zamyslela se Margaret.

„Ano, já vím."

Po zbytek večera si povídali o méně vážných tématech. Margaret vyprávěla o svém víkendu u BJově rodině, Charles vyprávěl o své rodině, o sestře Honorii a svých rodičích. Když se mu Margaret svěřila s tím, že plukovník Potter všechny pozval k sobě na ranč, zaúpěl Charles hranou bolestí při představě se setkáním s Radarem a Klingerem, potažmo bažinnými krysami.

Když Charles odvezl Margaret před její hotel, bylo už pozdě v noci. Řidič jí otevřel dveře vozidla a Charles pomohl vystoupit. Doprovodil ji ke vstupním dveřím přidržujíc ji galantně za loket, aby po cestě neklopýtla.

„Děkuji ti, Charlesi, za krásný večer! Jsem moc ráda, že jsem tě mohla vidět, mluvit s tebou." podala mu ruku Margaret.

„Potěšení je na mé straně, mylady. Měj krásný večer a bezpečnou cestu domů." rozloučil se Charles a políbil jí na rozloučenou ruku. Margaret se na něj usmála, otočila se a odcházela do hotelu. Charles ji sledoval zamyšleným pohledem, dokud nezmizela bezpečně v hotelu. Věděl, že k ní chová určité city, takže ho nepřekvapil pocit smutku a vnitřní prázdnoty poté, co koukal na prázdné dveře hotelu.

Kapitola č. 13

Margaret ležela ráno v posteli a přemýšlela. Měla tísnivý pocit na hrudi při představě, že by sedla do auta a jela navštívit Hawkeyho. Srdce jí zběsile tlouklo. Už si zvykla, že to dělalo, když na něj pomyslela. Přeci se tam nemůžu jen tak objevit! Neohlášená? Nebo mám zavolat? Co když to Hawkey nebude chtít vzít? To tam pak jet už vůbec nemůžu! Myšlenky jí zběsile létaly hlavou jedna přes druhou. Byla plná rozporuplných pocitů. Nevidět ho a nechat to celé být by bylo bezpečnější, pohodlnější. Však co? Neozval se svému nejlepšímu příteli, to znamená, že nechce nikoho vidět, nechám ho tedy být, nebudu ho nijak kontaktovat, je to v pořádku, na mě to nebude. Jen přeci respektuju jeho přání, ne? Ano, respektuje. Proč ale u toho cítí pachuť ve svých ústech? Protože to je alibismus. Vzpomínala na plukovníka Pottera, co by jí ze své otcovské role poradil? Myslím, že by mi řekl „co ti na to říká tvůj žaludek?" Můj žaludek říká „tvůj přítel se necítí dobře, postarej se o něj".

Ví, že štěstí (anebo katastrofa) na ni čeká, když vystoupí ze své emoční komfortní zóny. Do té doby bude vše při starém. Volba je pouze na ní a ona to ví.

Kapitola č. 14

Margaret je na cestě do Crabapple Cove. Co může ztratit? A co může získat?

Do Zátoky Pláňat přijela později odpoledne. Je to malé město a nebyl problém zjistit, kde stojí dům Pierceových. Po městě se pohybovala velmi pomalu, čím blíž byla domu, tím jela pomaleji. Tím víc cítila těžko v žaludu, srdce jí bušilo až v krku a ruce se jí klepaly. Měla strach. Bála se, co objeví. Bála se, co to s ní udělá. Nemá cenu si namlouvat, že jí Hawkey není blízký a lhostejný. Těžko by byl, když se zachvěje jen, když na něj pomyslí. Jeho tmavě modré oči vidí před sebou, jako by to bylo včera.

Nakonec přijela před dům. Dům Pierceových byl velký, staroanglická stavba s bílou verandou a kamenným plotem. Na pozemku rostly vysoké jehličnany. Dům stál až téměř na konci městečka, poblíž pobřeží. Bylo slyšet šumění moře a vřískot racků v dáli. Chvíli seděla v autě a koukala na dům. Jedna její část doufala, že nikdo není doma a že tudíž může bez výčitek odsud vypadnout, jak nejrychleji může. Nic, takhle to nezjistí, zhodnotila. Sebrala všechnu odvahu, zhluboka se nadýchla, vylezla z auta a šla zazvonit na zvonek se jménem Pierce.

Po chvíli, kdy už nedoufala, že někdo otevře, slyšela pomalé kroky a dveře se otevřely. Ve dveřích stála starší bělovlasá verze Hawkeyho. Usmál se na Margaret a pozdravil.

„Dobrý den, doktore Pierce. Omlouvám se, že jsem vás takto přepadla, já jsem Margaret Houlihenová a ráda bych mluvila s Hawkeyem. Je doma, prosím?"

Tvář starého muže se rozzářila: „Dobrý den, majore. Já vás znám! Vy jste ta žena z fotky, které má syn z Koreje! Já jsem Daniel, říkejte mi tak prosím. Pojďte dál, prosím."

„Děkuji vám, Danieli."

Doktor Pierce zavedl Margaret do kuchyně a nabídl jí šálek kávy. Ráda přijala. Ptal se jí, za jakým účelem přijela.

„Ráda bych navštívila Hawkeye. Nemám o něm žádné zprávy a ani Charles a BJ. Mám popravdě o něj trochu starost. Jak se má? Je doma?" ptá se Margaret s nadějí.

„Je mi líto, ale není doma. Nevím, kdy přijde. V tuto dobu chodí po práci na dlouhé procházky po pobřeží, každý den. Potřebuje být sám se svými myšlenkami.", kývá hlavou posmutněle Daniel.

„Ach, to mě mrzí.", říká zklamaně Margaret a podívá se do svého šálku kávy. Mrzí jí to velmi. Doufala, že ho přeci jen uvidí.

Najednou Daniela napadlo: „Ale víte co, Margaret? Můžete jít za ním. Nemůžete to minout. Pustím vás z domu zadním východem a pak po cestičce sejdete na pobřeží. Je možné, že ho už v dálce uvidíte!"

Srdce Margaret tlouklo až v krku! „Myslíte? Myslíte, že to je vhodné?"

„Ano, věřte tomu, že vás rád uvidí," usmíval se Daniel.

Margaret udělala, jak jí doktor Pierce navrhnul. Sešla po starých kamenných schodech do zahrady, která končila přímo útesem nad mořem. Jak nádherné! Bylo relativně teplé podzimní počasí, přesto si raději vzala s sebou svůj kabát. Od moře pofukoval vítr a hrál si s jejími blond vlasy, které nechala rozpuštěné na ramena.

Sestupovala malou cestičkou dolů k pláži a stále se rozhlížela okolo sebe, jestli ho uvidí. Její očekávání a strach z toho, co se stane, jí braly dech. Stále sestupovala, jednou rukou se přidržovala skal, druhou si držela létající vlasy. Byl podvečer a Slunce se chystalo brzy zapadnout za obzor. A najednou ho uviděla.

Kapitola č. 15

Stál na písčité pláži, ruce v kapsách a sledoval obzor, tam kde končilo moře. Neviděl ji. To ji dodalo odvahy, znovu vykročila směrem k pláži. Jak se k němu přibližovala, srdce jí tlouklo čím dál zběsileji a hlasitěji. Zadržovala dech. A pak se najednou otočil směrem k ní. Ne že by dělala hluk, otočil se jen tak, protože to tak cítil.

Zíral na ni a myslel si, že se mu to zdá. To není Margaret. To je fata morgána, která si pohrává s jeho fantazií posledních několik měsíců. Je na pláži sám tak jako tisíckrát předtím. Přesto má pocit, že se s ním zatočil svět a nohy se mu podlomily.

Je to ona. Cítil to, když si přivoněl k jejím vlasům poté, co ji silně sevřel v náručí. Cítil, jak mu zběsile tluče srdce. V hlavě měl milion myšlenek, co bzučelo jako roj vos. Co tu dělá? Proč přijela? Kdy sem přijela? Za ním, za někým jiným? Proč za ním? Proč je tu? A kdy zase odejde? Ty poslední myšlenky doprovázel pocit úzkosti jak kopnutí do žaludku.

Margaret ho silně objímala hlavu zabořenou do jeho hrudi, vdechovala jeho pro ni tak dobře známou nezapomenutelnou vůni. Kéž by nikdy nemusela odejít. Kéž by tahle chvíle trvala navždy.

Po chvíli zvedla hlavu a podívala se na něj. ´

„Ahoj Hawkey!"

„Ahoj Margaret. Jak …? Co tu děláš? Jsem zmatený …" koktal stále šokovaný Hawkey.

„Popravdě, přijela jsem tě navštívit. Podívat se na tebe, jestli jsi v pořádku, měla jsem o tebe starost. Mluvila jsem s BJem a pak taky s Charlesem, nikdo o tobě nemá zprávy …" mluvila najednou o překot Margaret, evidentně nervózní ze setkání s Hawkeyem. Ostýchala se mu podívat do očí, bála se, že tam přečte celou její pravdu, a ještě na to nebyla připravená.

Hawkey ji najednou pustil: „Proč? Čeho ses bála? Že jsem se zbláznil, že jsem někde ve svěrací kazajce zavřený ve vypolstrované místnosti? To mě zřejmě špatně znáš." Stáhl se do sebe, ruce dávajíc zpět do kapes.

Margaret se s úlekem na něj podívala: „Nechci, abys to vnímal špatně. Nemyslím si nic špatného o tobě. Jen jsem měla starost."

„To je od tebe hezké, ale nemusíš si dělat starost. Ani BJ, ani Charles. Chtěl jsem jim zavolat, ale ještě jsem se k tomu nedostal. Mám hodně práce, hodně co dohánět za ty tři roky, co jsem tu nebyl.", říkal Hawkey trošku nepříjemným hlasem a pustil se do chůze po pobřeží.

„Promiň," omlouvala se nešťastná Margaret a utíkala vedle něj, aby mu stačila. Po chvíli ale hrdost zvítězila a ona se naštvala: „Za co se ti vlastně omlouvám? Já neudělala nic špatného. Přijela jsem tě navštívit, protože se o tebe zajímám, protože mi nejsi jedno! A ty se ještě naštveš? Co si o sobě vlastně myslíš?"

„Tak promiň, že nejsem podle tvých představ!", odporuje už taky naštvaný Hawkey.

„Tos nebyl nikdy, kamaráde, to víme všichni! Já vím, že se ti něco bolestného stalo, vím taky co. Já v tom zasraným autobuse taky byla! Ale to tě neopravňuje být hnusný na lidi okolo tebe, kteří tě mají rádi a starají se o tebe!"

„Jo, byla. Ale TY jsi neřekla té Korejce, aby zabila svoje dítě, já jo!"

Margaret už křičela: „O čem to mluvíš? Ty jsi jí nic takového neřekl přeci! To byla ona! Ona se tak rozhodla. Zoufalí lidé dělají zoufalé činy. To je válkou! To je ta pravá obludnost války, rozumíš? Pamatuješ, jak jsem se rozbrečela kvůli přejetému štěňátku džípem v našem táboře? Kvůli psovi? Denně nám umírali na stole lidi a já nebrečela. Já brečela kvůli psovi. Protože tohle je naše práce, tam můžeme něco dělat. Ale všemu člověk nezabrání a všem špatným věcem už tuplem ne. Něco je mimo náš dosah. Tohle je válka v tom pravém smyslu slova a ty jsi měl tu smůlu, že ti v tom osud vykoupal čumák. Bolí mě za tebe tvé zlomené srdce, ale ještě víc mě bolí to, jak odmítáš kvůli tomu život okolo sebe. Válka může přinést paradoxně i dobré věci, musíš ale o nich přemýšlet, musíš je najít. Nikdo to za tebe neudělá." Její hlas se zklidnil a najednou vypadala hrozně unaveně a sklesle: „Víš, je mi tě hrozně líto. " S těmito slovy se Margaret otočila a odešla zpět směrem k domu Pierceových. Hawkey jen stál s rukama v kapsách a s úžasem sledoval ženu, která se nikdy nebála říct mu do očí, co si myslí. A upřímně, natvrdo. Žádné tance okolo horké kaše. A ta samá žena právě znovu odcházela z jeho života.

Kapitola č. 16

Margaret klopýtala naštvaně cestičkou nahoru k domu Pierceových a polykala slzy vzteku a bolesti. Jak může být tak zabedněný? Starý dobrý Pierce, na zabití! Co si vlastně myslela? Že jí padne do náruče? Nadávala si. Milovala ho, věděla to. Odjakživa. Přitahoval jsi vším. Jeho modré oči a havraní vlasy. Jeho rebelský postoj, nerespektování autorit, dělal si věci po svém, protože vždycky věřil, že je dělá pro vyšší dobro. A taky mu to v drtivé většině případů vyšlo. Nesnášela, jak měl v důsledku pravdu. A jak dokázal odhalit pravdu o ní. O tom, jaká byla, o jejím kariérismu, jak se dokázala prodat za pozornost od vyšší šarže. Jak se před ním odjakživa cítila nahá i když se sebevíc snažila zahalit do nepřátelství, striktní dodržování pravidel, americkou občanku, hrdého majora. On do ní viděl a viděl věci, které se jí na sobě nelíbily. A on byl v důsledku ten, kdo nastartoval její proměnu. Milovala na něm jeho způsob vidění světa, víru v dobro lidí. Viděl v ní všechny ty ošklivé věci, a přesto ji neodsuzoval, nepovažoval ji za špatnou, naopak – stal se jejím blízkým přítelem, kterému se mohla svěřit. Obejmul ji, když to potřebovala, podporoval ji. Obzvlášť po té osudné noci v chatě se jí stal velmi blízkým. Byla ochotná mu dát tehdy celé své zlomené srdce, sebe, celý svůj život, ale on to odmítl. Řekl, že jsou velmi rozdílní, že by to nefungovalo. Stáhla se do sebe a zareagovala klasicky nepřátelstvím, popíráním svých pocitů a popíráním toho, že vůbec nějaké pocity má. Ale když jí nabídl přátelství, přijala. Bolelo to, ale už tehdy věděla, že nemůže řešit své problémy tím, že je převalí na dalšího muže, který na chvíli zastavil u jejího mola. Že si svoje problémy musí v první řadě vyřešit sama. Své krachující manželství s mužem, který ji nikdy nemiloval. Svou osamělost uprostřed tábora plného lidí. Bolelo to, ale prokázal jí tím tehdy obrovskou službu, a za to mu bude vždycky vděčná. Milovala ho celou silou svého srdce a nevěděla si rady.

S těmito myšlenkami zaklepala za zadní východ Piercova domu, chtěla se rozloučit s doktorem Piercem a poděkovat mu. Otevřel jí dveře s nadějí v obličeji, ale když viděl její výraz, naděje poklesla ve smutek.

„Jak to dopadlo, má milá?" zeptal se.

Margaret jen smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Přišla jsem se rozloučit, Danieli. Děkuji vám za pohostinnost a přijetí, bylo to velmi milé. Ale čeká mě ještě dlouhá cesta zpět do Bostonu."

„Kam byste jezdila? Je už dost pozdě. Co kdybyste se s námi navečeřela? Bude mi potěšením."

„Nerada bych obtěžovala, pane." Řekla nejistě Margaret.

„Bude mi velkým potěšením, má drahá, když tu zůstanete. A věřím, že pro Hawkeye taky. Vidím na něm, že si nemá s kým popovídat tak, jak by potřeboval. Je sám uzavřený svému okolí, které nesdílelo jeho zkušenosti z Koreje."

Margaret zavrtěla hlavou: „Myslím, že nechce, aby mu to někdo připomínal."

„Uvidíme. Odjet přeci můžete kdykoliv. Rád bych to zkusil."

„Dobře, děkuji vám, Danieli." Svolila nakonec Margaret. Doktor Pierce byl velmi příjemný a milý muž a cítila se s ním dobře. Potřebovala mluvit s někým milým. A možná třeba něco zjistí o Hawkeyem. Nechtěla to ještě vzdát. „Mohu vám s něčím pomoct"?

„Ano, můžete prostřít stůl. Talíře jsou v této skříni v horní polici a příbory v příborníku."

„Dobře, hned to bude."

„A mezitím mi můžete vyprávět, jak se máte, jak jste se seznámila s mým synem, jak se vám daří po válce a tak, jsem velmi zvědavý starý muž," mrkl na ni škádlivě.

Usmála se a něco v ní se uvolnilo.

„Pracuji po válce jako zástupce hlavní sestry v nemocnici v Seattlu. Ve 4077 jsem pracovala jako vrchní sestra a váš syn byl hlavní chirurg. Neustále jsme se hádali. Naše hlasité výstupy byly pověstné v celém táboře.", smála se při té vzpomínce Margaret.

„Ano, já vím, psal mi o tom. Psal mi o vás od začátku svého pobytu tam. Nazýval vás „šťabajznou", „hot lips" Houlihenovou. A ze začátku si na vás neustále stěžoval. Což bylo velmi zábavné v porovnání s tím, že na nikoho jiného neměl potřebu nadávat. Ale na vás si vzpomněl v každém dopise domů." Smál se Daniel.

„No ze začátku jsme se krutě nenáviděli. Já hrdý major, armádní spratek, on arogantní armádou pohrdající ženské prohánějící floutek.", pousmála se Margaret. „Ale jako chirurg byl výborný!" dodala rychle s obavou, aby se Daniel neurazil, jak mluví o jeho synovi.

Daniel se smál už naplno: „Nemusíte se bát, má drahá, znám svého syna do posledního detailu. I když … teď moc nevím, moc mu nerozumím." Posmutněl. „Rád bych pomohl. V podobném rozpoložení byl jako dítě, když mu zemřela matka. Snažím se tu být pro něj, ale popravdě si nevím moc rady."

Oba se odmlčeli. Po chvíli Daniel řekl:

„Víte, proč jsem vás hned poznal? Má ve svém pokoji vystavené fotky ze 4077. Chcete je vidět?"

Margaret kývla hlavou. Má tyhle fotky doma taky. Společnou před rozcestníkem s BJ, Charlesem, Klingerem a plukovníkem Potterem. Společnou v džípu s Henrym, Frankem, Trapperem a Radarem. Zamyšleně si prohlížela Hawkeyovy fotky ze 4077 až narazila na jednu, která ji velmi překvapila – byla to fotka samotné Margaret sedící na pytlích s pískem a smějící se do kamery. Hned si vzpomněla, že takhle ji vyfotil Klinger do svého časopisu, který se rozhodl vydávat. Měla se tehdy starat o módní rubriku. Jak se tahle fotka dostala k Hawkeymu?

Kapitola č. 17

Hawkey stál jak přimrazený na pláži a sledoval odcházející Margaret. Připadal si jak paralyzovaný. Chtěl se za ní rozběhnout, ale nohy měl těžké jak z olova. Stejně nevěděl, co by jí řekl. Že má pravdu? Byl plný protichůdných myšlenek a pocitů. Naštvaný na válku, na celý svět, na vládu, na Ameriku, na lidi okolo sebe. Naštvaný na Margaret, že mu vyčítá věci, na které má přeci právo. Má právo se zlobit! Ale také mu svírá srdce strach, že ji už nikdy neuvidí. Že odejde z jeho života ne proto, že to tak armáda zařídila. Ale protože nechce být s ním. A ani by se jí nedivil …

Pomalu vykročí směrem k domovu. Jakže to říkala? Dobré věci existují, ale musí je najít. Musí je sám objevit, sám se o ně zasadit. Jeho krok je čím dál tím rychlejší. Z dálky vidí její auto před domem. Třeba ještě neodešla! Doufá … přeje si … modlí se. Ví, že ji potřebuje a že tato potřeba je silnější než jeho strach ze závazku, strach ze selhání. Tehdy po noci v opuštěné chatrči byl silnější ve svém přesvědčení o tom, že by jejich vztah nefungoval, že jsou příliš rozdílní. Byl silnější ve svých obranách. Teď je ale po traumatickém zážitku, díky kterému ryl držkou zem tak, jak ještě nikdy. A cítí, že jeho klasické obrany – humor ze všeho a ze všech, odmítání jakéhokoliv závazku a hlubších vztahů – už nefungují. Ne tak, jak dřív. Přiznává si, že ji potřebuje, pro svůj život a pro lásku. Co když to ona ale nemá stejně? Možná je na čase to zjistit.

Vstoupil do domu zadním vchodem stejně jako před chvílí Margaret. Odkládal si bundu a slyšel při tom hovor jeho táty s Margaret z jídelny. Povídali si o 4077, jak pochopil. Zhluboka se nadýchl a vešel do místnosti.

Kapitola č. 18

„Ahoj synu! Máme hotovou večeři a čekáme na tebe, pojď se k nám připojit. Přemluvil jsem Margaret, aby tu s námi zůstala na jídlo, doufám, že ti to nevadí."

„Ne, určitě ne, tati.", řekl Hawkey s pohledem upřeným na Margaret, kde se setkal s jejíma jasně modrýma očima.

Margaret po chvíli nebyla schopná snášet jeho pohled a nervózně přešla k jídelnímu stolu. Daniel odešel do kuchyně pro jídlo. Ti dva potřebují být spolu sami, věděl moc dobře. Najíme se, nezávazně popovídáme, a pak je nechám o samotě, aby si promluvili.

Během večeře neprobírala žádná vážná témata. Většinu času hovor udržoval Daniel, povídal o nemocnici, historky o svých pacientech, které stály za to poslat dál pro jejich vtipnost a neuvěřitelnost. Po chvíli se Margaret i Hawkey uvolnili a připojili své vlastní historky. Díky nim došlo i na vzpomínky některých humorných situací ze 4077. Např. jak měl Klinger svého imaginárního velblouda. Nebo jak Hawkey a BJ drželi špinavostní stávku proti Charlesovu hraní na lesní roh. Nebo jak si Radar poslal domů jehně. Uměl poslat domů takřka cokoliv. Poslal si tam např. celý džíp po jednotlivých dílech! Musí jednou zjistit, jestli po válce tento džíp někdy jezdil. To se už všichni smáli na celé kolo. Po skončení večeře ještě chvíli povídali v daném duchu v obýváku u rozdělaného krbu, když se Daniel omluvil s tím, že má večer domluvenou schůzku se svým známým.

„Ano, samozřejmě, pane, už jsem se zde zdržela víc, než jsem plánovala. Navíc jsem vás přepadla neohlášeně, to mě velmi mrzí. Už bych měla vyjet, je dost pozdě.", vyskočila Margaret ze svého křesílka.

„Ale kam bys jezdila, moje milá, klidně tu pobuď, to není problém, já se jen omlouvám, že musím odejít, slíbil jsem kamarádovi pomoc, jinak bych tu rád zůstal!", uklidňoval ji Daniel, zatímco si navlékal kabát, rukavice a klobouk. „Na shledanou! Moc rád jsem tě poznal a doufám, že tě zase brzy uvidím. Měj se krásně!", zamával na rozloučenou a odešel.

Hawkey se podíval na Margaret a zeptal se tiše: „Dáš si ještě drink?"

„Ráda, děkuji.", odpověděla nervózně Margaret, srdce jí bušilo až v krku. Posadila se zpět do svého křesílka. Hawkey přešel k malému baru poblíž krbu, nalil jí i sobě skleničku a odnesl ji Margaret.

„Prosím, Margaret." Vzala si nabízenou skleničku a Hawkey si sedl do druhého křesílka vedle ní.

Oba upíjeli skotskou a poté se podívali jeden druhému do očí. Ticho se dalo krájet, bylo slyšet jen praskání ohně v krbu.

„Omlouvám se, Margaret. Měla jsi pravdu.", řekl po chvíli tiše Hawkey.

„Ne! To já se omlouvám. Nevím, co to se mnou je. Přijedu sem, abych tě viděla, a pět minut na to, co tě uvidím, na tebe křičím. Je mi to moc líto, Hawkey!" její hlas zněl zdrceně, až to Hawkeyho píchlo u srdce.

„Ne, Margaret. Jsem rád, že jsi mi to řekla, potřeboval jsem to slyšet. Utápěl jsem se ve svém vnitřním neštěstí už hodně dlouho a ostatní okolo mě chodili po špičkách. Ano, asi jsem i tohle potřeboval, ale sám jsem nevěděl, jak z tohoto začarovaného kruhu ven. Víš, vždycky jsi věděla, kde u mě uhodit hřebík na hlavičku, za to jsem tě obdivoval a nenáviděl zároveň."

„Hihi, víš, co je srandovní? Že toho zřejmě máme společného víc, že si myslíme", zasmála se Margaret.

„Ano, asi máš pravdu," pousmál se Hawkey a napil se skotské. Nálada se trochu uvolnila. „Pověz mi, jak se máš, co děláš, kam jsi po válce šla." dodal po chvíli.

„Nechala jsem se převelet do států. Pracuji v nemocnici v Seattlu jako zdravotní sestra. Je to příjemné místo, milí a přátelští lidé, mám se tam dobře. Žádní nevojenští chirurgové mi nekazí reputaci u mých sester", dodala se smíchem.

„Tak to se máš navýsost dobře," smál se Hawkey a pozvedl svoji skleničku na přípitek.

„Také jsem mluvila s BJem a nakonec jsem u něj a jeho rodiny strávila víkend. Bylo to moc příjemné. Povídali jsme si, smáli se, Erin je kouzelná a Peg velmi sympatická. Ptal se po tobě … Je smutný z toho, že od konce války neslyšel svého přítele." dodala opatrně Margaret.

„Já vím …" povzdychl si odevzdaně Hawkey. „Chtěl jsem mu zavolat, ale nějak mi to nešlo. Je to, jako když napíšeš tisíckrát oslovení do dopisu a dál se prostě nedostaneš. Nevěděl jsem, co říkat. Myslel jsem si, že by bylo lepší zapomenout a jít dál."

„Tak mu to řekni. Tak, jak jsi to řekl mě. On to pochopí, má tě moc rád."

„Dobře, udělám to."

„Také jsem viděla Charlese. Předevčírem. Jela jsem do Bostonu na lékařské sympozium a večer mě vzal do vinárny. Bylo to velmi příjemné setkání, víš, že se Charles taky docela změnil? Je takový víc přístupnější, i když svůj bonton a velkolepost si ponechal. To by asi ani jinak nešlo." Zasmála se Margaret.

Hawkey seděl ve svém křesílku otočený na Margaret a pohrával si se svou sklenkou v ruce. Po chvíli se zamyšleně zeptal: „A jak se má Charles?"

„Dobře. Je primářem v Bostonské nemocnici U Milosrdných. Pravděpodobně se zasnoubí s dědičkou, kterou mu vybrali rodiče."

„To se asi dalo očekávat." poznamenal Hawkey.

„Pozdravuje tě. Zajímal se o to, jak se máš."

„Opravdu? To mě tedy překvapuje, že se by Charles staral i o někoho jiného, než je on sám," řekl kysele Hawkey a ušklíbl se.

„To mu křivdíš, Hawkey. To on mi navrhl, abych sedla do auta a jela se na tebe podívat."

„Aha, takže to nebyla tvoje iniciativa, ale Charlesova?", zeptal se odměřeným hlasem a teplota v místnosti náhle ochladla.

„Ne, byla moje. Vyjádřila jsem svou starost o tebe a on mi navrhl toto řešení. Na tom snad není nic špatného, ne?" vyjela lehce Margaret.

„Ne, není.", dodal studeně Hawkey. Oba se odmlčeli.

Margaret se zvedla ze svého křesílka a položila váhavě svou prázdnou skleničku na stůl. Hawkey zvedl oči a pozoroval ji. Měl strach, že odejde. Ale ona se pomalu otočila na něj a šla k němu. Něco v jejím pohledu přinutilo Hawkeyho odložit svou skleničku a stoupnout si. Když přišla Margaret až k němu, zvedla hlavu a podívala se mu přímo do očí. Její modré oči se třpytily jak dvě hvězdy, jak se odrážel oheň z krbu v jejích slzách. Její vlasy zářily okolo její hlavy, mohl cítit, jak voní, jak byla u něj blízko. Mimoděk zatajil dech.

„Přijela jsem, protože jsem tě chtěla vidět. Protože od konce války si nepřeju nic jiného než tě vidět, být s tebou, zjistit, jak se máš, jak se ti daří. Když vidím, že trpíš, nechci nic jiného než tě držet a foukat ti na bolístku tak dlouho, dokud se nezačneš zase smát. Chybí mi v životě tvůj humor, tvůj nadhled, tvoje osobnost. Chybíš mi ty!"

„Margaret ….", vydechl tiše a bezmocně Hawkey. Zvedl ruku, aby pohladil prsty její blond pramínek spadající jí do čela. „Margaret …" vydechl tiše ještě jednou těsně před tím, než se k ní sklonil a svá ústa spojil s jejími.

Kapitola č. 19

Po chvíli něžného líbání se Margaret odtáhla, ale Hawkey ji odmítal pustit. Jeho ruce se svezly okolo jejího pasu.

„Měla bych už vyrazit na cestu…", dodala váhavě Margaret. Byla nervózní a nevěděla, co dělat. Toto bylo to první, co jí přišlo na mysl.

„Nejezdi, prosím.", naléhal tiše Hawkey. „Můžeš přespat u nás, je to velký dům."

„To je mi hloupé, i vůči tvému otci."

„Otci to vadit nebude. Nejezdi prosím …", naléhal Hawkey.

„Proč?", zeptala se tiše Margaret a pohlédla mu do očí. Hawkey ji něžně přitáhl k sobě a vzal její obličej do svých dlaní. Zhluboka se nadýchl:

„Protože tě potřebuji. Protože tě miluji. Protože až teď mám od konce války pocit, že žiju, do té doby jsem jen spal."

„Také tě miluji, Hawkey." Řekla tiše Margaret a podívala se stydlivě dolů. Hawkey znovu zvedl její obličej a políbil ji. Zprvu něžný polibek se stále prohluboval, byl intenzivnější a intenzivnější, až oba přestali vnímat své okolí, plynutí času, všechno. Uzavřeli se ve svém vlastním světě, kde byli jen oni dva.

Kapitola č. 20

Ráno zašimralo Hawkeye něco na obličeji dříve, než byl zvyklý. Slunce teprve vycházelo a všude bylo ticho. Podíval se po zdroji šimrání a zjistil, že to jsou blond vlasy vonící po vanilce patřící majorovi, která mu už nějaký ten čas nedala spát. Bylo to jako návrat do minulosti, návrat do opuštěné chaty, kde se spolu ocitli na rozhraní života a smrti. Být a nebýt. Tehdy přežili a on se lekl. Ne ani tak jí, byla krásná tehdy jako je teď. Lekl se sebe a toho, co cítil, co její přítomnost s ním dělala. Tentokrát se lekl taky, ale už ne tak moc. Snad to zvládne, chce to zvládnout. Zjistil, že je pro něj těžší být bez ní než čelit tomuto svému strachu. Zhluboka se nadechl a políbil Margaret něžně na čelo. Když zamrkala očima, usmál se na ní, popřál jí dobré ráno a šťasten se utopil v jejích krásných očích.

Epilog

Margaret dala výpověď v nemocnici v Seattlu a vzala místo zdravotní sestry na porodnickém oddělení v Maine, které jí sehnal Daniel. Dala též výpověď z armády, i přes protesty svého otce. Přestěhovala se do domu Pierceových. Při poslední návštěvě Seattlu s Hawkem navštívili BJje a jeho rodinu v Mill Valley. BJ a Hawkey měli velkou radost, že se vidí. Objímali se dlouho a pak nenápadně schovávali vlhké oči. Peg se zatím pomalu kulatila a Erin poskakovala okolo a povídala tetě Maggie o tom, že budou mít doma miminko.

Charles objednal stůl v jedné ze „svých" restaurací, aby zašli na oběd ve čtyřech. Tentokrát vzal s sebou snoubenku Roselin, aby se seznámila s jeho přáteli. Oběd dopadl nad očekávání dobře, Roselin byla milá i když poněkud nudná a zakřiknutá mladá žena, Hawkey i Charles – i když mají stále vůči sobě jisté výhrady – si měli co říct. Rozloučili se v přátelském duchu a dvojice pokračovala domů do Zátoky Pláňat.

Jednoho zimního večera osaměli Hawkey a Margaret v obývacím pokoji u krbu, Daniel šel na svoji pravidelnou hru bridge. Po chvíli váhání Hawkey zalovil rukou v kapse a poklekl před Margaret:

„Margaret, vím, že ve svém životě už nechci jinou ženu než tebe. Vím, že nejsem úplně materiál na ženění a nejsem si jistý, jestli umím být dobrý manžel. Dřív jsem si myslel, že umím jen medicínu a vztahům jsem se vyhýbal. Pak jsem zjistil, že nejtěžší věc v mém životě je být bez tebe, a to už nechci nikdy zažít. Staneš se mojí ženou, prosím?".

Margaret zamrkala, aby zahnala slzy překvapení a dojetí ve svých očích: „Ano, Bene. Moc ráda se stanu tvojí ženou!"

Hawkeymu se klepaly ruce, když jí nasazoval jednoduchý bílý kroužek s malým diamantem, a pak ji něžně políbil. Milovali tuhle chvíli, kéž by trvala navždy. Za chvíli byli oba ztraceni ve svém světě.

Setkání po roce od konce Korejské války, které plánují plukovník Potter a BJ, hraní nekonečně na jeho ranči, ale v domě Pierceových, protož se setkává svatba Hawkeyho a Margaret. Byla to malá a krásná svatba, pouze s nejúžasnějšími lidmi. Plukovník Potter oděvy nevěsty u oltáře, BJ a Charles šli novomanželům za svědky. Přijímáme i Klingery s manželkou a jejich malou dcerkou, radarem s manželkou, kteří si vzal krátce po cestě do Ottumwy. Oddával je otec Mulcahy, kteří se dívali na poslední chvíli, když plukovníku Potterovi v Koreji, kde se hvězdy o sirotky. Krásný den završil šťastný ženich přenesením své novomanželky do vaší auty, která je odvezena na svatební cestu neznámo kam.


End file.
